


Maybe you don't be worth it

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castaspellma AU, Double Touble is nonchalant like always, Double Trouble is her long lost child, Gen, Glimmer is mad and sad at the same time, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, this is why we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Glimmer watch her aunt being ignored by Double Trouble, and she feel so sad for her. So when Castaspella leave the room, she doesn't care they're Castaspella's long lost child. She doesn't care they're cousins. She attack.
Relationships: Castaspella & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Maybe you don't be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys !
> 
> It's the first (and probably the only) time that I write a she-ra fanfiction but after falling into the Castaspellma AU, the urge of writing hit me and I HAD to do it -even if it's not very long.  
> The entire idea of this story went from sheblah on tumblr (bless her) and from an anonymous ask, where you can see the post right here : (https://sheblah.tumblr.com/post/622407375713894400/i-keep-thinking-about-dt-being-super).
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error ; english is not my first language. I hope you'll still like it.

Elbows on the edge of the table and arms raised in front of her, Glimmer clenched her fists at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Castaspella had just stood up announcing that she had to leave the meeting room - most of which had already deserted - because she still had a lot of work to do. However, she still remained standing and didn't move an inch, her hand still resting on the table.

She was glancing awkwardly at the chair where Double Trouble was lounging quietly. They were sitting on their back, almost lying down, one leg over the other, and had one elbow on the arm of the chair, fist on temple, head turned to the other side to observe the nails of their right hand.

Castaspella cleared her throat to get their attention but it had no effect.

“Double Trouble ?” She called softly.

The reptile turned their head and lifted its yellow eyes behind their shoulder. When the witch didn't answer at once, they raised a questioning eyebrow. Uncomfortable with the silent pressure they exerted, Castaspella shifted her weight from one leg to the other, quickly looked away, then returned her attention to them.

"I... see you around ?", she said, her voice uncertain.

“Yeah, right.” They replied with a casual gesture of their fingers, as if to fire her faster. “See you around."

Ever since learning that Double Trouble was her long lost child, Castaspella had done absolutely  _everything_ to try to bond with them ; she had knitted sweaters for them of course, but also an oversized neck warmer and even a hat with long appendages so that they could put their big ears in. When making tea for everyone at meetings, she chose aromas enjoyed by reptiles that she thought they would like. She had also grown different kinds of plants under Perfuma's advice and gifted them to Double Trouble to further brighten up the room they were staying in at Bright Moon. She had even started making fabric straps which, Glimmer admittedly agreed might be a little too childish for an adult, but it was the intention and the love that her aunt had put in those efforts that mattered, isn't it ? 

But DT was not receptive to these attentions at all. They didn't care in the least. For someone who had fun pretending to be others and being a lot of characters and emotions, they obviously hadn't learned what empathy was.

And Glimmer felt so  _so_ bad for her aunt. Seeing the thin lines of her face twitch briefly in pain and that spark of sadness flicker each time in her onyx gaze was as heartbreaking as it was annoying. DT's indifference was starting to get on her nerves, and the Queen of Bright Moon attacked as soon as Castaspella left the room.

"Are you doing it on purpose or what ?!", she exclaimed, frowning.

"About what, darling ?”, they wanted to know despite their annoyed look.

“About my aunt ! Your _mom_ !” Glimmer clenched her fists even more, discontent. She could already feel her nose tingling and tears coming to her eyes but she wasn't going to let that get in her way. She narrowed her eyes to stare at the comedian even more and continued on her path, not caring about the despair in her voice. "Can't you see she's trying so hard to communicate with you ? Do you mind knowing that I hear her stifle sobs as I walk past her room ? Or that she already has a mountain of knitted clothes in store for you to hope to see you in one day ? She's being so good to you !”, she said before shaking her head and swallowing the knot in her throat. "And it's not even like you deserve it ! How can you brush her off like that ?!"

Throughout her tirade, Double Trouble had sat up correctly in their chair and was looking at her without a word. They blinked horizontally, and Glimmer almost thought they were thinking about everything she had just said, that they were going to admit their wrongs and promise to make an effort in the future. But unfortunately for the hopes of the pink-haired young woman, the shapeshifter's lips curved into a smirk and their eyes glistened with amusement.

“Wow. What a spectacle, my queen.” Double Trouble claps slowly, before putting a hand to their heart. "As a thespian, your performance hit me right in the chest."

It was too much for Glimmer. She slammed her fists on the table as she stood up and pushed her chair with the backs of her knees.

"Stop that ! I'm serious !”, she cried as her fists glowed a pink glow down her body. "It hurts me to see my aunt being so upset because of you ! You could be nice to her ! Or at least pretend to be happy ! You're not that good if you can't play comedy !"

At these words, Double Trouble stood up abruptly as well, and all traces of amusement had ended. They sported a serious face ; their fangs were no longer exposed, hidden behind their lips pursed in a thin line, a crease formed between their curved eyebrows, and their yellow eyes stared darkly at the queen's.

_Ah, finally a reaction other than laziness and boredom_ , Glimmer thought with a feeling of satisfaction despite the shiver that ran down her back.

“Of course I could pretend to be happy. I'm sure I can convince her, actually.” They said with the slightest hint of a confident smile passing briefly across their face. They shrug their shoulders. "But why should I do it ? Just to spare her feelings ? Because I'm going to hurt her ?” They say, almost sneering, before shaking their heads. “To me, she's nothing but the woman who lost me and who wasn't there for me when it really mattered.”

“It wasn't her fault !” Glimmer argued, raising her arms.

"Oh, because it makes me feel _much better_ about my childhood in the deadliest place in Etheria, _forgive me_ _dear cousin_ !" They mocked, bowing in a curtsy, bitter smile and tail curving slightly on itself. 

"It wasn't so much the deadliest place in Etheria as that since you seems to have dealt with it pretty well !", The queen replied, supporting her words by staring the reptile up and down.

"Oh sure I succumbed to a life of crime to survive, but the fact is she didn't  _mean_ for that to happen makes it all sunshine and rainbows, of course !”, they explained. They sighed as they ran a hand over their head and through their hair, tired from the conversation. "I didn't really expect you to understand, anyway..."  _You who never knew hell and misery at such a young age_ , Glimmer heard without them having to say words out loud.

The door slammed shut, and the two remaining people in the room jumped when they saw Castaspella approaching them. Gaped despite the questions swirling in her head, Glimmer watched her aunt approach Double Trouble. The reptile kept their back straight, their face had regained its neutrality, and they held Castaspella's gentle gaze.

“I understand how you must be feeling.” She said, bringing a hand to her chest. "And even though it's indeed very hard, I don't expect anything from you. I certainly don't want you to pretend you're happy for me. And I would stop trying to bond with you if that's what you want."

Then Castaspella left without another word. She hadn't even apologized for hearing - or eavedropping on ? - their argument, and Glimmer didn't even blame her aunt if it really had. Her own anger was gone, replaced by deep sadness, and she found herself unable to by mad at Double Trouble anymore.

Fists still clenched, Glimmer took one last look at the shapeshifter -who wore a contemplative look, before disappearing thanks to her teleportation into a pop that left a cloud of pink dust behind her. 


End file.
